


I know you better than you think

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicholas being an awesome boyfriend, worried George Russell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Now many might think, including George, that he would get jealous at finding his boyfriend like that with someone else. But this was Alex they were talking about.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	I know you better than you think

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little oneshot about my two favorite Williams drivers.

A soft laugh fell from Nicholas lips upon entering their hotel room. George had clearly fallen asleep while watching something on his laptop. A sight for sore eyes in itself, as the young Brit’s beauty never ceased to amaze him. It was Alex his presence however that made the image completely and had him in aw. The Red Bull driver had fallen asleep as well from where he was half sitting, half laying next to George. His head tilting over and resting on the brunette’s shoulder. Sliding his phone from his pocket, he snapped a photo of the two.

Now many might think, including George, that he would get jealous at finding his boyfriend like that with someone else. Which he guessed was kind of a normal thing to do. However that wasn’t the case for him at all and he honestly hoped George would realize that too after this. Having been well aware about the close bond between the two friends well before he had even started dating his team mate. Knew that what they had was similar to sibling love and it never even crossed his mind to come between that. Those feelings of envy having disappeared already before they could even turn into jealousy upon witnessing up close that the love and fondness George had in his eyes when it came to Alex was the same kind he saw when the Brit was talking about likes of his mother. And that was enough to settle his uneasiness and worries. It had actually gave him the courage to pursue George and to seduce him into a relationship.

The only downside was that according to George his behavior, the younger didn’t seem to share that knowledge. Having noticed how the Brit seemingly always tried to keep a little more distance between himself and Alex whenever Nicholas was present as well. Or the way he would glance back at him, seemingly on edge when all three of them were together. Of course he had tried to talk to the Brit about it, but George had always cut it off rather quickly or told him everything was fine. At first that had hurt, making him feel shut down or shut out, but eventually he gathered that George didn’t want to talk about it out of fear of having it result in having to chose between his best friend and his boyfriend. Lando being the one to give him that bit of inside information when he had casually dropped the fact that it had happened before with one of George his previous partners before, when a bunch of them had been chatting. George had laughed along with the others about those ‘good old times’, but Nicholas had noticed the way his body had tensed up. How he had glanced over at him without actually daring to meet his eye.

That was why George and Alex falling asleep like this was in his eyes a good thing. It would give him the opportunity to show George for once and for all that he was cool with it. That he was fine with their friendship and wasn’t some kind of jealous asshole that would make him chose. Instead he carefully took the laptop out of his boyfriend’s hands and grabbed a blanket to cover the two sleeping figures. Unable to stop himself, he leaned in press a kiss to George his forehead. An action he immediately regretted when his boyfriend’s eyes blinked open. A soft sleepy smile appearing on his lips upon seeing Nicholas.

The Canadian was about to lean in to kiss his lips when George his eyed widened when he become aware of his current position. Almost fearful he glanced from Alex back to him as his body went rigged. Disturbing Alex who’s forehead wrinkled a little as he unconsciously moved closer. Paralyzed George started up at him, all but breaking his heart. Making him curse the person who had caused this kind of insecurity and worry inside his boyfriend. Acting quickly, he smiled down at the man. “It’s okay. Go back to sleep” he reassured him softly. Pulling the blanket a little higher so it almost reached George his chin.

Startled and confused George once more moved his eyes from him to Alex and back again. “But…”

“No but’s, sleep. We’ll talk after.” And with another kiss to his forehead Nicholas moved over to the little table and opened his own laptop. Well aware of George his eyes following him like a hawk. He didn’t pay him any attention though, feeling like actions might be better than words in this case. Well that and he didn’t want to disturb Alex. The boy had enough pressure on his shoulders being constantly compared to his team mate Verstappen.

Only after about 10 minutes he allowed himself to glance over and was pleased to find that George had fallen back asleep again.

**

By the time the Brit woke back up, Alex was already long gone. It had been quite amusing to see the Red Bull driver become a stuttering, blushing mess upon noticing him in the room. And although Alex still seemed a little wary, the younger had left with a bashful little smile after Nicholas had told him neither he nor George were in trouble. Having reassured him that he was absolutely fine with their friendship.

Pushing himself up on his elbows George blinked the sleep from his eyes, before looking around the room slightly confused. “Where did Alex go?” he wondered. His voice slightly hoarse from the nap.

“He went back to his own room.” Glancing at his watch. “A good 20 minutes ago.” Worrying his lower lip, George eyed him carefully, trying to access his mood. “What?” he found himself saying after his boyfriend continued to be quiet.

“You- you didn’t scare him off, did you?” There, the big word was out and George was finally talking about the elephant in the room.

Pushing his chair back, he turned it to face his boyfriend. Casually leaning back as he raised an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?” he asked calmly. Almost amused by the situation. Which he did feel a little guilty about, but he wanted to hear what was bothering him from George himself.

“Well with how you found us. You must not have liked it. I mean seeing your boyfriend like that with someone else. I completely understand if you would be jealous and all” George rambled nervously.

“Should I be jealous?” Nicholas responded, staying very calm.

“No of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. Alex is my best mate and has been since like forever. He’s my brother from another mother so to speak, so there is absolutely zero reason to be jealous of him. Ever.”

“Is that a fact?”

“Yes of course it’s a bloody fact.”

“Good, because that’s exactly why I’m not jealous.” Stunning the Brit with his words. “I think I sum it up perfectly when I say you love Alex in a brotherly way, but you’re in love with me. Well at least I hope you are.” They hadn’t said those three little words out loud to each other just yet.

“Of course I am” George said, jumping off the bed and closing the distance between them with a few big steps. Plopping down on his lap and taking his face in his hands. “I am madly in love with you Nicholas Daniel Latifi” he confirmed. His heart skipped a beat as warmth spread throughout his body. “And your acceptance of my friendship with Alex only makes me love you more.” Pressing their lips together.

“Good, because I’m madly in love with you as well” he answered with a love sick grin.

George his stunning blue eyes sparkled with love and happiness. “How did I ever get so lucky?” he wondered out loud in soft amazement.

“Trust me, I ask myself that same question every day.” And that wasn’t just a sappy reply, but the truth. George was truly the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
